Percy Jackson Son of Chaos Prince of the Galaxy's
by SkylexRiddle
Summary: Percy isn't the normal boy everyone seems to think he is. One day the gods come to camp half-blood and claim that Percy betrayed the gods by conspiring with Gaea. Percy survived on his own for years before his real father found him. Here is a short teaser: Now that I look back on that experience I now know that you are to never trust the gods completely. This is a Percy/oc story.
1. Percy Finds Where He Belongs

**AN I did not come up with Percy Jackson, unfortunately that privilege belongs to Rick Riordan (lucky duck) thank you so much for reading this. Love all of you who read this! Oh and please if you have any ideas please give them to me I would very happy if you did that, but please no flames I hate swearing, sorry just a personal preference. Please enjoy! By the way this story is on my Wattpad account, I did not steal it. **

I slipped in to camp with out being noticed and went to the Mess Hall to look for Annabeth I had just finished a quest for the gods, finding Pandora's Box. As I entered everyone grew silent then suddenly they started to cheer for me! I got slaps on the back and best of all Annabeth came up to me and kissed me, at that moment I felt as though nothing could go wrong. If only I knew then how mistaken I was. At that very moment the gods flashed in and they looked furious.

"You Percy Jackson are hereby banished for your treason, you will not be able to come back to camp under any circumstances for we do not want the filth of you in this camp."

"What!" I was flabbergasted how could they say such things about me I did nothing. "What did I do to deserve such treatment how did I betray you?" I said

"You have been found guilty of conspiring with Gaea and telling her about our forces and weak points." Thundered Zeus

"Yeah I totally betrayed you if betraying means saving your lives millions of times! Or if it means the same thing as loyalty because if it is then betraying is my fatal flaw! Since I am not as thick as Athena seams to think I know what that word means! But I would like to ask you one thing what makes you think that I would do that, and were is your prof?"

Zeus roared with anger "Athena herself heard you say to Gaea that you wanted to kill us and she also heard that you thought that Annabeth was a dimwitted girl for obeying the gods every whim! Now stop speaking! If you are so sure about your self lets put this to a vote, all in favor of banishment for this demigod please signify by raising your hand, all the gods except for Hades and Hestia raised there hands. "Now campers," Zeus spoke again "what do you think, should he be banished?"** (I know many of you have questions about how couldn't Apollo tell that Athena was lying, well if you want the answers I will disclose them later.)**

I knew everyone would side with me because I had fought so many battles with them but their answers scared me. They started to raise there hands, but the saddest of all was that Annabeth the girl that I had loved for years, was the first person to raise their hand. Because Annabeth and I were practically the leaders of the camp after Annabeth raised her hand the hands flooded the building until every single demigods hand was raised. As soon as I saw that I knew that I had to go, so I sadly walked of to cabin three to collect my belongings, and I left, and for the second time I didn't look back. For three years I survived on my own, hunting my own food, surviving on scraps of meat always hungry. When I think of that horrible god Poseidon I now know that he never cared for my mum but thought here as minotaur chum because while I was at camp-half dung a minotaur broke into our apartment and killed my mum! I wanted revenge on the gods but I knew it would have to wait until I got stronger. Suddenly there was this weird swirly thing that popped out of nowhere and a man stepped out.

"Skylex your here! I have missed you so much! Your brothers and sisters will be so excited to see you!" Said the strange man.

"I am sorry but who are you? And I'm sorry to brake it to you but I'm not your son, I am the son of the retched sea god Poseidon," I said.

"Oh Skylex if only you remembered," he mumbled "Sorry, to answer your question I am Chaos creator of the universe, and you are my son Skylex. Unfortunately you were saving the planet Kozmer and you took a sword to the neck so Tartarus, your younger brother could live. I was wondering if you would ever return from the Void and eventually you did. Now that I have explained all that junk would you please come with me to planet Chaos so I can return your memories, and reinstate you as the commander and assassin, of my forces, please." he said.

For a moment I just stand there stunned at what he just said! This would give me another life so I could forget those retched gods, then a weird thought popped into my head who knew the creator of everything could be so relaxed. As soon as I realized that he wanted a direct answer I immediately spouted out, "Of course! Please take me now."

Now that I look back on that experience I now know that you are to never trust the gods completely, or then again at all because the only thing that they do well is making the life of a demigod miserable. But at the same time I am so thankful to them because I know why I never truly belonged. Because I am Skylex son of Chaos prince of the Galaxy's Assassin of many.


	2. Exciting News

**AU: Just know that I want you guys to talk about my work if it's good enough... I hope you enjoyed this part. **

* * *

"Son how are you doing today?" Chaos said.

"I'm doing well, but it still hurts," I said. Just an hour ago I went through one of the most painful experiences of my entire life, my father had just given me my powers, and the Fates came to give me my titles. I became the primordial of Creation** (Which pretty much covered everything****)**, and with that came powers of creation. That part wasn't to excruciating, the part that blew my pain receptors away was when I discovered my wings! The first time wings come out it is more painful then being kneed in the place were the sun doesn't shine. The reason why it hurts so much is because bones with feathers rip your skin open so they can pop out, so that is why the first time they came out I cried. Now I know since I am a Primordial that I'm supposed to be big and tough but it just hurt so much!

"So... do you want to train with your new found powers learn how to fly and become a master of every sword in the universe," said Chaos

"YES!" I said. This was turning out to be one of the best days of my life.

* * *

One Year Later,

I had just finished another grueling training session. I flopped onto my bed feeling like I had just been through a factory where your on a conveyor belt and thousands upon thousands of wooden fists punch you until you can't feel the pain any more. But on the bright side I am getting a lot better at controlling my powers of creation and can create any thing under ten meters. It might sound easy to create anything all you need to do is imagine something and there it is, but it is actually very hard. Another bright side is that fact that I found a new best friend who cares about me a lot more then any of the silly campers ever did. Her name is Parill and she was the first daughter of Nyx and Erebus, and is one of the nicest and funniest people that I have ever met. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door interrupting me from my train of thought.

"Come in" I said."Just the girl I was thinking about, how are you?" I said.

"I'm doing well, do you want to do anything? I'm in the mood for running a marathon or a hike, how about you?" she said. "Sorry," I said. "I'm not in the mood, I just finished training with Pops (Chaos)."

"Oh, how about we sneak into the kitchen and grab a gallon of chaos cream." Parill said. Chaos cream is like ice cream, but way better. It has more cream and has way better flavors like tigers blood, which is cherry chocolate ice cream, though it sounds disgusting it tastes delicious.

"Yeah sure," I said. "lets go."

Once we arrived in the kitchens we got two spoons and a tub of tigers blood, chocolate, and vanilla swirl and headed back to my room. "Thanks for the great idea," I said.

"Your welcome, so do you want to watch a movie?" asked Parill

"Sure, but which one, last time we watched the fifth terminator, so this time why don't we watch Act of Valor, I've heard its great." I said.

"Sounds like fun." she said. After the movie was done Parill left to get ready for dinner, and left me alone to think. My brain unfortunately took me back to a time when Annabeth and I were at the park and...

* * *

I was with Annabeth, the war had just finished and I was finally free to do as I pleased not having to give orders and fight battles almost every day to survive. I looked down at Annabeth thinking that I was the luckiest guy in the world to have caught such an amazing girl. "Hey Annabeth, will you promise to love me forever and never turn your back on me? I asked. "Of course Seaweed brain! Don't ever think that anymore I will love you forever, not even my mom could tare us apart!" she said. Then the next moment I was pulled in to the best kiss that I had ever had on land.

* * *

If only I had realized how false that one statement was it might not have been as hard as it was when she betrayed me and believed her mom.

"Hey Percy", Chaos's voice rang through the room. "Its dinner time."

"Thanks Pops I'll be there in a minute." I said. Quickly I wiped the tears that had trickled down my face with out my knowing and headed out the door. "Annabeth broke your heart," I said to my self, "forget about her." After I did that I was able to let go. "Annabeth won't be able to hurt me any more," I said to my self. I am finally free.

At dinner, we talked about what was going on in the galaxies, and how far I was coming along with my powers when my father suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Skylex I was wondering if you would like to start your assassin training?" Okay let me just say that I have been waiting for this for MONTHS!

"Of course pops when do I start? Will I have my uniform? How many weapons will I get? Can I finally get rid of riptide and get a new sword?" I almost squealed with delight.

"Of course son," he said in a fatherly manner, "You will start now, and in a eight months if you are ready your first mission will be on your birthday. I will give you your papers when you are ready then and you can go over them. Also we can get your uniform fitted right after diner, and about your weapons, well you'll just have to wait and see, finally about riptide, I think it is the right time to get you a new sword and hey since your accuracy with a bow is better then Artemis and Apollo combined I think its time to get you a new bow too."

As soon as diner was over I followed my father to the armory. Now this was the one room that I was band from while I was here, my father would just come in here to get me weapons to train with. As I entered my eyes opened with wonder! The walls floor and ceiling were completely covered with weapons! Chaos swept through the maze of weapons and made his way over to the back of the room. But first let me explain this is not a usual room around 5 meters long this was a storage room around 50 meters SQUARED!(Picture the scene from Aladdin when he is looking for the lamp, then amplify it by 2 or 3)

"Son," Chaos called, "Come over here I have something to show you. I slowly walked over and saw one of the coolest things I have ever seen, it was a sword, about a meter long it was black and silver.

"What do the colors stand for?" I asked.

"The black stands four your creation powers, the sword will help you control them because they are made up of my essence; the silver stands for the river of the void, one of the most powerful substances in the galaxies. But I must warn you the sword might not take a liking to you, you see the sword chooses the master, not the other way around. In other words we may have to find a new sword but... I think that it will work," he said.

As soon as the sword touched my hand, I instantly felt a connection like it was part of me... it hard to describe but lets just say that it was an amazing feeling. Next he took me over to the archery/random section and I chose a black bow and two black hunting knives, with the same silver design. After I left the armory we got my assassin outfit figured out, and lets just say I looked good, in a gorgeous kind of way. Why you may ask, because over the last year I got a very defined eight pack.

* * *

Later that night,

I was wandering in the garden just looking at the kingdom, and how it had evolved a lot since pops first made this place. You could see thousands of people roaming the streets all talking with one another. Many years ago pops decided that he would create an army to protect his creation from being destroyed. Because just as I learned everything has a chance of being destroyed.

We (The primordials' and their kids...) lived in a ENORMOUS castle (ten times BIGGER then Buckingham palace!). It was completely black, but at the same time it gave off a warm glow. It had high Gothic ceilings everything looked like it came out of a story book.

As I was walking I saw the moon lace I had planted a year ago in memory of Calypso, and was instantly reminded of her, man I wish she didn't have the fate that she had. I wish I could have save her. I started to head back to the castle, when Parill came flying towards me.

"Your father wishes to speak to you immediately Sky, you have to come quickly!" She hurried. I took off and flew after her, and in a couple second I over took her.

"Come on Parill you said it was urgent hurry up!" I laughed jovially as we flew to the castle.


	3. The Unexpected

**Hey guys! This morning was immersed in Rainbow Rowlls Fangirl book when I remembered that I also had people reading me waiting for another part of this exciting tale. I hope you enjoy this because I had a fabulous time writing it. Yours sincerely,**

**ME! Love you guy!**

As soon as I arrived in pops chambers, he told me that if I wanted I could take eight people from anywhere and bring them to life/bring them to Chaos (the planet not the person). I had to think for a while, who would I choose? I ended up picking Calypso, Zoe, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Beckendorf, and Silena. Together we would be the strongest force out there together we are the commanders of Chaos.

~~~~ 2,354 years later ~~~~

I was fighting Parill again, and I won superbly only five broken bones in all! She was the only one who stood a chance against me, she even won some... more than half, but that information is privet.

I had just finished a mission, I had to kill the leader of Proence (a planet quite like earth), because he was known for pillaging/raping the planet, he was the most feared person in that region of the galaxy.

So my life has been good so far, a year after I asked for Calypso, Zoe, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Beckendorf, and Silena, I was still skeptical of Luke. But a year after they came Luke saved my life when he shot down someone who was in my blind spot. Ever since then I have trusted him with my life and he now my closest friend well... besides Parill, because she is pretty much my life string.

About two-hundred years ago she started to date Morin, a son of Gaea and Tartarus. The thing is I have always liked her, but it wasn't until Morin took her that I actually realized that she meant more to me then a close friend. "Hey Parill I'm going to talk to Luke for a bit, do you know where he is?" I questioned.

"Sorry Sky I have no clue, hey do you know were Morin is I wanted to talk to him about the strength of the force fields we set up. So do you?" When she said that the wanted to talk to Morin I was beyond angry why did he get the most beautiful girl in the Universe why didn't I? "No I don't," my voice was strand I wanted to let my anger loose but it would be even worse in the long run if I ended up hurting her.

That night I was tossing in my bed, I didn't really know what got in to me, but one thing was for sure I couldn't fall asleep. I sat up in my bed thinking of her, "I wish she was mine," I whispered softly.

For the next few weeks I avoided Parill and started to train with Luke, I had to admit he was good, maybe I thought maybe better than me. But of course that wasn't true, I had the powers of Chaos but if I didn't maybe he would have been better than me.

Last week I talked to my Father and asked him why Poseidon trident had shown above my head even though I wasn't his son at first he didn't answer me, but then he replied by saying something that confused me. "Son when someone comes back from the void its sort of like being born again, when you came back from there you came back as Poseidon's son." "Does that make sense?"

So from what I gathered the void was kind of like the trials you can go through in Elysium to reach the Isles of the Blest. That gave me something to mull over instead of thinking about how I wished that I could be with Parill. One of the most memorable quotes that I could remember was this, "The best was to get rid of something or forget it, was to forget it I tried for awhile to forget about her but the problem was I couldn't every time I tried her face kept on popping back in to my mind. It was like trying to forget how to use my powers, it was impossible!

While pondering through all this information that I had recently gathered Luke found a weak spot and stabbed. I was flabbergasted I had never lost to him, sure he was amazing but no one besides Parill had actually won.

"Good match Luke you have well exceeded my expectations," I said to him. "Thanks Skylex, that means a lot coming from you, you have been a great friend to me these many years and I have thoroughly enjoyed you friendship." "You're welcome glad to be of service," I dramatically said sweeping into a low bow. "As much as I loved hanging out with you Luke I have to check on a few things," I said as I saw Parill walking into the training room. "We'll talk later right?" Luke questioned.

I knew what he was thinking even without my telepathic powers. He wanted to talk about what happened between me and Parill. Everyone had asked me what was wrong they could tell we had a falling out but they didn't really know what happened. What confused everyone the most was that Parill wanted to talk to me and not shove me away like she would have with anyone else, but we were to close for that practically family. And oh how I wished that I could marry her and make her family, or at least date her.

Unfortunately, I knew that I couldn't because she was with Morin and I couldn't just break them apart, that would ruin her. The only thing worse than seeing her with another boy would be seeing her unhappy or sad. I ran to my room still thinking about her. I tried everything I could think of in the last couple of nights trying to get her out of my head.

I tried playing Halo, and watching Horror movies but that didn't work. For a while I tried cutting myself but I still had the curse and I was still the son of Chaos so I couldn't hurt myself with a knife, arrow, sword... they all just bounced off of my skin, and it didn't even leave a bruise. "AGHHH" I screamed I just wanted to die then, kill myself or something of that sort.

Suddenly alarms started blaring all throughout the castle, and that could only mean one thing. Someone had broken in and they were on the move.


	4. Sadness, and a Mission

**I dedicate this chapter to all you amazing readers, Enjoy!**

* * *

I scrambled out of my room as fast as I could, there were monsters streaming from all directions.

"Regroup" I yelled. We all got into a giant circle.

Chaos was in a meeting on a planet and was gone for the day, and since my powers were still some what unstable I couldn't use them to fight against these monsters. I know some of you might be thinking, "You've been training for over a thousand years! How could they not be under control! But Chaos had been really busy lately so he didn't really have enough time to train me.

I started to move foreword slashing with my swords defeating everything in my path. Monsters fell before me like they were bowling pins. I was the son of Chaos I could do this.

Tens upon tens of monsters were destroyed. Guts and dust littered the floor in some areas is was slippery from all the blood that was shed. Suddenly a strange figure came into the room, his aura reminded me of Chaos but I have never seen this person before.

"Who are you," I said in the most threatening voice I could mans face was shadowed by a hooded cap. So I couldn't see what he looked like.

"So" he said in a dangerously creepy voice. "So your the new son of Chaos. The one destined to rule the void after him to take his place."

"What?" I stuttered.

"What are you talking about, there was no prophecy made about me. And I hate to break it to you but my father is immortal there is no way that he could die."

The man started cackling and it sounded like one of those skeletons on Halloween. the kind of laugh that makes you want to crawl in to your parents bed and snuggle close to them.

"Hasn't your father told you anything? He's dieing. So you better be ready because when he dies I'll be waiting and I will become the new ruler of the galaxy's I'll be the new Chaos or better yet the new Commander, the new author the new Order."

After he said that he seemed to ponder for a minute.

"Hmmmm, the new Order, I like that the opposite of Chaos is order. Yes that is what I'll call my self Order your new commander."

"Oh don't fret my dear," he said talking to Parill who looked like she was going to through a hissy fit. "You can be my muse my right hand you qualify in everything your smart and may I say beautiful. But if you don't want to you can always work on the streets, and become the city's janitor."

"I'd rather be tortured, have my guts taken out of my body and cut in front of my eyes, before I ever married you." She spat with such venom that I was starting to get frightened, and I almost felt bad for the poor guy, because when she used that tone it meant that something was going to happen to him, and he wouldn't like it one bit.

"Oh my dear," he said with such malice it looked like he wanted to kiss and kill her at the same time, I will make you mine even if I have to torture you for years, you will end up in my possession count on that." As soon as he said that monsters grabbed her.

"Help!" I heard her scream. "Please someone help me!"

"I'm coming don't worry! Stay strong" I said, as I ran towards her. I had to fight through hoards of monsters cutting off heads, arms... What ever was closest to me. But it felt like every time I tried to get closer more monsters would appear out to no where.

I could feel my friends beside me trying to get to her but we just couldn't get through. Then I realized that I was just about the stupidest person ever. I had telepathic powers!

I relayed the message to each person and they all agreed that it would be the best option even though it might not be the safest. I rushed towards the mysterious man while my friends were all around me making a clear path for me to get then I started to use the powers of Chaos, of creation.

I started to form a giant sort of like the sons of Gaea but worse because I didn't have enough practice. This was something that I had just recently started working on so they were more of a hindrance then a weapon. The giant charged towards the mystery man and started to fight. Unfortunately I figured out that the guy wasn't as weak as I thought he was. He defeated my giant with only a flick of his hand.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted me.

"No I said. I've got something even better, and I started to form a tornado with all four elements. This was something that I had worked long and hard at, and now it was perfected. I started to plow towards him.

Then he swished and flicked his wrist and my tornado completely dissolved in to nothingness.

"As much as I enjoyed hanging out with you my dear nephew," he whispered with such hate that I was almost scared. "I have some business to take care of so fair well, Morin hurry up!"

When he saw our looks of betrayal he laughed his creepy laugh.

"Why didn't you know? Or are you really that dumb. Morin has been spying on you ever since he was a little boy." Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Zoe had taken Parill to safety and at that very moment my heart was filled with joy. Suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone, the moment I could see again the monsters were gone, and they had some how taken Parill.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me I could feel the stench of fear coming off him. He was going to pay for what he did. I threw a knife at him and pinned him to a wall. I was chasing Mickal Bornder he was a rapist and a murderer.

Ever since Parill got kidnapped I wouldn't rest until I found her, so that's when I started to do more missions to take my mind off of her. While my friends went off to look for her. Pops said the other day that

"The best thing for you to do would be to go on more missions, and to train. That is how you can help her best, once you reach your full potential then you can go look for her. I know your taking this hard I miss her to, but you can't waist you time looking for her, because she is with someone who doesn't want to be found, and that is the hardest place to start. Just wait in time he will make an error and then once he does we will get him, and Parill." Ever since he said that I started to work my hardest. Some nights I would only get a couple hours of sleep.

* * *

"Mickal you will be punished for what you did, do you have any last words you would like to say?" I whispered harshly. By now he was shaking so violently it looked like he was having a mini seizure.

"Y...Yes," he stuttered. "I I was proud of what I did and I hope you get killed one day," he said

. "I was hoping you would say that," I replied jubilantly. I slit his throat cleanly, and then started to chant. "Στείλτε τον στο κενό , όπου το σώμα του ανήκει να τον στείλει στο κενό και να του δώσει το δικαίωμα πλήρους λόγω του τον στείλει στο κενό και να τον αφήσει να μάθετε τι έκανε λάθος να τον στείλει εκεί για να ξεκουραστούν για πάντα σε αιώνια τιμωρία . Ως εκ τούτου, ας αυτό είναι γιατί Skylex γιος του Χάους να τον στείλει εκεί για να ξεκουραστούν για πάντα." "**Send him to the void where his body belongs send him to the void and give him his right full due send him to the void and let him learn what he did wrong send him there to rest for ever in eternal punishment. Therefore let this be for I Skylex son of Chaos send him there to rest forever.(I know it sucks but give me a break, what else was I supposed to type?)**"

While I was chanting his body began to glow and streams of fire rapped themselves around his body. As soon as I had finished chanting his body disappeared. Then a voice flooded through my head.

"Skylex there's another person named Zella Rainler and she needs saving she's a daughter of Kronos and Khione. You need to go and save her she's about to be killed by the gods and demigods. Go and save her, I don't know how much time she has left. Her coordinates are as follows, please hurry, she is a kind person and she needs you to help her." As soon as he gave me her coordinates I opened a portal and whisked quickly in her direction. A couple seconds later I landed in Camp-Half Blood. "Oh this is going to be so much fun," I thought to myself.

"Zella, you have been found guilty of being Kronos's daughter and a Titian. Do you have any last words?" Proclaimed a mighty voice, suddenly something clicked in my brain it was Zeus's voice, and he was going to kill this girl just because she was a daughter of Kronos! It was then that I decided that I would make a dramatic entrance instead of being stealthy.

I made my aura be its fullest potential and I cloaked myself in darkness. It was so dark that not even Hades could see through it. And then I started to walk towards Zeus.

"What kind of god are you that you could put an innocent person on trial just because you think they had an evil father?" I boomed. "You are a disgrace to the gods, sadly my father told me that I could not kill you, but if he hadn't you would have been in the void ages ago." I contorted my voice so that it came to them through all directions.

"Who are you?" Zeus's voice was shaking with fear, and I drank it all in relishing the feeling of revenge, he was getting what he deserved.

"Who am I?" I laughed. I wanted to say 'Who am I, I am the guardian of you soul I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Skylex.' But instead I said, " No I shall not tell you my name but if you must call me something call me your eminence or your ruler." I said with relish, now every god was quaking an I loved it. The fear radiating off them and all the demigods was enough to fuel my torture chambers for a couple years. (Will be explained in a later chapter)

Then I started to reveal myself, I was still dressed in my assassin clothing, but I added a leather jacket with a hood so no one could see my face.

"I shall never call you my ruler," Zeus said angrily, but I could tell that it was still laced with fear. Suddenly he picked up his master bolt and shot me. With a lazy flick of my hand I created a force field around me, it was no big deal, it was practically an every day occurrence. Even Silena's shots where harder to block!

The master bolt bounced of my force field and headed back towards Zeus with such force he flew in to the air like a firework on the Fourth of July. As fast as he went up though he came down. CRASH! There was a gasp of horror from everyone. Zeus crawled from the crater caked with dirt, and something slimy. "You will pay for that you insolent boy! He got in a position to fight when suddenly Athena spoke up.

* * *

**AN: Did you enjoy the cliff hanger? I would love to hear from you guys please write to me or reveiw my story I would love to hear from you guys love you all have a great day. I'll try to post agian tomorrow. BY! (Did you find the first Easter Egg?) **


	5. The rescue

"Father, it would be very unwise to do that you don't even know what he is capable of doing please, he defeated your only and best weapon with a flick of his hand. What if he killed you! His aura feels like Gaea's but stronger. Please father, don't do this."

Athena tried and failed to talk to him, I just chuckled in my head, this was amazing, not only did I get revenge but the gods are now talking a bout my power. Oh its true that my powers were stronger then Gaea, they were much stronger and I still had more to learn I still haven't unlocked my full potential. But I know that I will, and when that day comes I will go and rescue Parill from the evil clutches of the man Order.

Out of the corner of my eye I could saw Poseidon's trident flying towards me, instead of using a force field like I did with the master bolt I decided to do something a bit different. I caught it.

Everyone was looking at me aghast, see the only one who can touch a gods weapon is that certain god, if Aphrodite were to steal Artemis's bow, it would send great pain throughout her body and she would be out of action for quite sometime. This is why it amazed everyone.

The one thing they didn't count on though is that I was much more powerful then themselves so honestly it was nothing, I didn't even get a migraine. A few seconds after I caught it I threw it back with at least ten times the force, and knocked him out cold.

"Well thank you so much for providing the entertainment," I said coolly. "But I really must go." Then I stretched out my wings and took off into the sky and turned my self invisible to the human/ god eye.

The only person I let see me was Zella. Unfortunately the next part would be the hardest. I swooped back down and tried to find an opening through the throng of people. Thankfully they were still distracted so it would make my job easier. Finally after some searching I found a clear opening and dove.

The wind rustled through my hair, when I was flying all the troubles that I would have normally had where gone, everything seamed as light a fluffy as a cloud. When I was up here I could forget everything that was going on in my messed up life, and I was FREE. I landed without a noise and started to get her out of the godly chains. With a snap of my fingers they were undone.

"Hurry, come with me before they notice your gone, I'm not going to hurt soon as you touch me they won't be able to see you, you'll be invisible to the human eye like me. Now hurry and touch me, thankfully she did a millisecond later the gods turned around to look for her but to my luck they couldn't see her.

"Zella, would you mind hopping in my arms so that your weight is balanced. I don't really feel like having my arm pop out of it's socket today. After a couple hushed complaints about getting into the arms of a man who she had only just met, she hopped in.

"Thank you," I wispered and I took off into the sky. Once we were one hundred meters in the sky I decided to open a portal. "Now don't be frightened," I told her. "I'm just going to open a portal so that I can take you to see my father. He's the one who sent me here to collect you." and then I jumped in to the portal.

"Son did you bring her?" I heard his voice before I saw him. He was sitting on his throne like always looking poised in a black suit. Though sometimes he would wear sweat pants. "As you can see I got her here without hurting her, would you mind if I went to the arena, I would like to start training with Luke as soon as possible." I said sharply.

"You may go Skylex," he said quietly looking at me with said eye's. I opened my wings and started to sprint with powerful strokes towards the training room. I knew that my father didn't like it when I spoke harshly, but he let it fly because he new that if he didn't let me go I would be a nervous wreck. The only things that I could do to take my mind off Parill were to train so I could unlock the fullest extent of my powers, and fly. But since I already know how to fly, I wouldn't waist my time doing something that couldn't help me find her. I needed her she was the only one who could keep me sane.

"AGHH!" I yelled, why could I not unleash my powers.

"Skylex your here," Luke said like I hadn't just screamed at the world. "I want to show you something new that might help you for when you fight against Order."

We had started to call him Order since we didn't know his name, and it was to annoying saying 'The mysterious man' all the time.

"What is it Luke?" I was game for anything that could help me defeat Order. I was in the gym at least five or six hours a day. Even if I spent all day on a mission I would come back and train. Luke had even started to switch his whole schedule so that he could help me train.

To be honest Luke was the only one who really understood me, we both wanted to train as hard a we could. And we both wanted to rescue Parill, and we would do what ever it took to find her. The only difference was that I loved her as a lover and he only loved her as a friend.

Before she was taken, it was Parill, Luke, and I against the world. We were all really close and would do practically everything together. Sure I loved to hang out with Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena... But Luke, Parill, and I were like the golden trio in Harry Potter.

* * *

Chaos POV:

"Zella how much do you know about Greek history?" I asked to be polite I knew what she learned from her adoptive mother I was there, but I wanted her to relate it in her own words.

"Only what I was taught by my mother, that the gods Zeus, Hades, Athena... come down and make love with humans on earth thus the demigod raise was created. They were created for protection. But usually the gods would make them because they were board, so they went out looking for a maiden to do it with." She said all this with disgust in her voice.

"I have also read stories that thousands of years ago their lived a great demigod named Percy Jackson. He rescued Zeus's Lightning Bolt, traveled the Sea of Monsters, Held the sky for Lady Artemis, Went in to Daedalus's Labyrinth, and more! He fought Gaea and saved Pandora's box! But then something terrible happened to him, the gods banished him because they thought he was conspiring with Gaea. Sadly they still believe it, but if you were to ask me I'd say that someone framed him. There's a diary that has been passed down through my family for generations most of my family believes that its was just a book full of fairy tales like the brothers Grimm. But my adoptive mother knew it was the truth because she was a demigod and some how she knew that I was a titan it was my adoptive great great great great great... grandmothers her name was Annabeth and she wrote down her whole life, and he cropped up quite a bit, apparently she wanted to marry him but when he was voted to be banished she didn't want to make her mother angry so she raised her hand."

She relaid a lot of Sky's history, if only he knew that Annabeth loved him maybe he would've been happier, or maybe I could have made the whole thing worse. "Thank you, Zella do you know anything else, maybe about how the gods were created?"

"Not really, I know that the Primordial Gaea had kids with both Tartarus, and Uranus. But that's it is there anything I'm missing?" Zella asked.

"This is where I wanted you, see I am the father of Gaea and Tartarus, and all the primordial gods. My name is Chaos, and I have and offer for you. How would you like to be in the army of Chaos? Skylex, the boy who brought you here is the commander. In this force you start at the bottom and work your way up, so you'll start as a foot soldier. Before you say anything there will also be benefits attached to the position as a soldier, the first thing is that you will be immortal unless killed in battle. The second is that you will gain a power you don't already have and that will classify you as a creator, a spy, a weapons personal, an archer, a botanist, a sky controller, or a death bringer. When you get your extra power that's what group you'll be in and you'll sit at that table, and they will be your new family. Okay do you have any questions, comments or concerns you would wish to voice, speak now or forever hold your peace." Chaos explained. "Just one," Zella said after a while. "When can I start?" Chaos just chuckled, "As soon as you wish my dear."

That night the Creator Table had a new recruit. Chaos looked at the scene that was playing out before him, Zella and Skylex were the only ones at the table and they where arguing. The tension was so thick that not even a knife could cut it. "Ahhh young love," Chaos sighed. Maybe he thought to himself maybe Skylex might just find his love.

* * *

"Okay Zella," I took a deep breath, this girl was killing me she was terrible she couldn't seem to do anything right. "If you want to keep your creator powers, you have to stay away from me at all times. No talking to me, no yapping, just stay away.

"Sky my boy, you can't take peoples powers away, only I can do that." I heard a voice from behind me. Guess who. "Dad why can't you switch her, she's driving me insane!" I yelled. By this time everyone was looking at our table.

"Like your any better," I heard Zella say from across the table. "You have been telling me how annoying I am and how you wish you never brought me here. All I've heard from you besides your complaints, was your introduction when we met! And you know what? I'm through, I am sick of your constant negativity." she was screaming now and a blizzard started to form behind her. "I'M DONE!" She yelled and sent the blizzard right at me. I had just manged to block it. She was walking to the doors, and then suddenly she stopped. "Oh and Chaos," she said her voice had completely changed she was grinning and talking with a silky voice. "You can take back my powers, I'm leaving and I hope that I will NEVER have to return. Thank you so much for your hospitality but I really must be going, by. And with that she strutted out the door slamming it behind her.

"Well good riddance," I said happy that she was finally gone, but at the same time I wish she staid because I was starting to miss her.

"Skylex," Chaos said sharply, he had never used that voice on me before. "Go to her and get her before she leaves, she will be very useful in this war, and she might be the one to decide our fate." I gust sat there looking at him. "Well, what are you waiting for go." After he said that I scurried becase when my father was furious, bad things seamed happen to them.

"Zella, Zella," I screamed. Great the moment you need her she's gone. "Zella I'm sorry okay? I've just had a horrible month, my best friend was taken away from me, and you remind me of her so much that it hurts. I argue with you and I want you gone, because I don't want to grow attached to you. Because everyone I grow attached to ether dumps me or gets taken away, and I can't take it any more!"

And then I started to cry, I realized that everything I had said was true. I never pored my out like that in front of anyone, not even Parill. "Look, it took a lot of guts just to tell you that, I've never done this with another human being. So please if you can hear me I just want to say that I'm sorry, and will you please come back, the Chaos table won't be the same without you."

I waited, and waited, it seamed like forever when I finally go a reply. "Okay, I'll come back, but you have to promise me one thing." She whispered.

"I promise that I will do whatever Zella says as long as it is within my power to do so, I swear this now on the rivers of the void."

Suddenly a whip of fire popped out of no were and started to rap around me, swearing on the void is a lot more dangerous then swearing on the river of styx. When you swear on the void you are bound to the river until your promise has been fulfilled, if you fail to keep your promise then you will be stuck in eternal punishment, forever there will be no escape.

A minute later the fire disappeared, "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to train me, not only with my powers of creation but also with my other powers too, oh and can you try to get along with me? We don't even have to be friends, but can you try to refrain from arguing with me? This is all I ask, I know its a tall order but could you please do this for me?"

Before I would have definitely said no, but it was a promise on the void and I kind of wanted to say yes and I think I would've even if I didn't swear on the void. it was as if something in me was pushing me towards her, but I knew that wasn't possible, I loved Parill. Yet when I looked at Zella I seamed to forget about Parill, I looked a Zella's snowy white hair that contrasted with her golden eye's flecked with blew, and her light pick lips.I shook my head, what was I thinking, I couldn't love her. If I did something bad would happen to her or me, I couldn't take that chance.

"I'll train you but I'm not promising that it will be easy, and I'll try to the best of my ability not to argue with you.. Will you join my family again?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed, I'll come with you if you don't say you wished I never lived, or any derogatory comment like that. Clear?" she asked.

"Crystal," I said jovially, and we walked back to the lunch hall.

"Hey Zella, where did Lucy go during the bombing?" I asked, see I always loved dark jokes sadly they were always the ones that made me laugh.

"To an ally?" she asked.

"Close but not quiet, she went everywhere."

"Skylex!" she practically screamed at me, "That's not funny."

Her reaction was just so priceless I just had to laugh.

"Skylex!" she said again, but after a while she started laughing to. By the time we reached the dinning hall again we were practically on the floor. After a while we looked up to see everyone gawking at us.

"Hey guys were back," I said. No one moved, I could see my father staring at me with wide eye's, but he was also smiling, I wonder why. After a while the awkward staring got annoying.

"Okay everyone you can go back to your," I paused for a minute, "what ever you were doing." I said with a commanding voice, just then the dinning hall was filled with noise.

"So, do you want to start you training now?" I asked turning towards Zella.

"Sure, and thanks for deciding to help me, I hope sometime in the future we can become great friends. Anyways thanks Sky, umm can I call you that?"She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure," I replied. "You know I think that this will be the start of a great friendship."

* * *

How was it? Please reply if you have any feed back that could be useful to help my story move along more smoothly. Your loving author ABE


	6. Training and Surprises

**Hey guys, good morning! Here is another part of the story, enjoy!**

* * *

"Today we're going to start out with your snow powers and working on some of the basic training techniques. first things first, show me what you can do, and then we'll go from there."

"Umm, sure." She said awkwardly, and she closed her eye's.

Then she opened her hand, when I looked inside there was one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was a tiny snow flake and it was so detailed it took my breath away. Then she started to expand it. She raised her hand upwards like she was holding a platter, and then she shoved her hand towards the sky. The snow flake flew into the air and kept on getting bigger, suddenly it burst into a plethora of shiny glittering snowflakes, they littered the ground.

I started to clap slowly, "That was excellent it seams like you were in complete control of that situation. Now where going to work on making shapes and objects, then once your done, we can move on to the bigger leagues."

"Okay," she said with excitement.

"Great, now please make me a rose made of ice." She closed her eye's, Sky could see that she was thinking but he didn't know what. For a while he pondered about reading her mind, but than he remembered that he had morals.

Then the started to move her hands, first she moved them in a downwards stroke and then she worked from there interweaving her hands. Then she looked up to see her creation, if I had a glass of water I would have done a spit take.

It was just about the worst looking rose I had ever seen! It looked like it was about to break, it was top heavy, crooked, and lets just say the top looked more like a pancake then anything else.

"Oh boy, you really haven't made meany creations have you?" I asked.

"No, this is my first one."

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." I said playfully.

"Hey Sky, thank you so much once again for agreeing to train me, I really a appreciate it." She said seriously.

"Hey no big deal, do you want me to tell you a secret, she came closer in and I whispered in her ear like a little kid. "I was a lot worse when I started out." She laughed and then she looked at me.

"Your joking right?" She asked.

"No, why would I be, I'm being completely serious." I said making my facial features free of expression.

"Umm, can we get back to training?" she asked.

"Yes of course, my apologies my lady." I said over dramatically, and swept into a low bow.

"Thank you my prince," she said "Here is a rose to signify my affection for you, because it reminds me of your face, a little mangled here a little bent here". She pointed.

"Hey!" I yelled, "You are so going to get it."

Then I created a giant wave and shoved it towards her, but just in the nick of time she froze it then she shoved her hand foreword into the middle of the air and shattered the entire wave! I stopped for a minute.

"Hey Zella can you come over here?" I asked. Lets just say I had an amazing idea. "Can you freeze this glass of water for me?" At first she looked at me like I was crazy but then she raised her and and started to concentrate. She shoved her hand foreword, nothing happened. She tried again, still the water was left untouched. "Hey Zella I know exactly how I will train you," I said.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" she asked.

"By doing this," I yelled and then created a giant.

"Now when your fighting a giant what is the first thing that you'll need?"

"A god or titan?" She asked shakily.

"No, you are one you need a weapon, now hurry up and make one before the giant kills you."

I said, I knew the giant wouldn't kill her I had programmed it not to but, I could understand why she was scared it looked like one of Gaea's children had come back from the pits of Tartarus.

Then when I looked down I saw a sight to behold, there was Zella in ice armor so masterfully created that I'm not even sure Beckendorf could create it. And in her hand was a beautiful bow.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered to myself. She was beautiful. Her eye's were glowing like Christmas-tree lights, then the started to attack.

She ran towards the giant and slid between his legs. Then she started to shoot at his back looking for a weak point. But every time she took a shot the giant would just heal him self. After using up most of her arrows she decided to go for the classic sword. And then she ran and jumped. It looked like she was flying. But no she couldn't that was impossible.

She landed not the giants shoulder and then started to hack at him with all her strength. The giant road with pain and flung her towards the wall. But just then she slowed time down and lightly touched her feet to the wall then she slowed her decent, and she was back on the ground. Unscathed, unhurt, and very angry.

She slowed time down and and shot for the giants eye's once he was blinded she went for his feet and he came toppling down. Then she started to hack at the rest of his body. Skylex smiled she had figured it out. The key wasn't to aim for one point and then attack. The key was to hurt your opponent quickly so they wouldn't have time to heal. Skylex clapped loudly and then whistled. "That was amazing!" He raved, "Zella you really did an amazing job. That's all the training we're going to do for today. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Parill's POV**

I sat in my cell, every bone in my body aching. My skin was raw and pealed in places. I'm not even sure I looked human. Every night I would be taken out of my cell and Marcus (Order) would ask me if I would join him. And every night I would give him the same answer. Then I would tortured sometimes by Marcus sometimes by Morin. They always did it at night, so that I could feel the pain of a blade on my skin or the poison in my system, but once they put me in the shadows I was healed. Suddenly I heard a door squeak. Someone was coming!


	7. Touture and Dreams

**Hey guys, here's the next part. Enjoy! See you tomorrow, and thank you so much reviewers for reviewing my story! (Did that make sense?)**

* * *

"Parill my dear how are you doing today?"Marcus had never come before nightfall. This was shaping up to be a bad day.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice scratchy and cold. I only got to eat and drink once a day, so I tried to conserve my portions. But one of the guards had already given me today's rations.

"Parill my dear, I have an offer for you," I started to speak when he silenced me. "I know that you won't say yes, I've learned that by now but I have a new offer. If you give me the location of Chaos I will give you your freedom." "And if I don't?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"If you don't then not only will you be tortured at night but also during the day. See I know that sunlight does nothing to you, but then I thought to myself, what if I sent pure radiation beams into her, and guess what? You are going to be my first test subject! Guards strap her to the table and pull them as tight as you can. I don't want her trying to escape again."

I had given up trying to run away a little while ago. After multiple failed escapes I stopped, because every time I ran away the torture would grow twice as worse.

"Now," Marcus (Order) said, "Let us start on level one and we'll start working up from there. Suddenly I heard a machine roar to life. I would have been screaming if it wasn't for Marcus. Oh how I wanted to scream to let go. I didn't realize that I had blood dripping down my chin. I looked, I had bit right through my lip. Yet I still didn't scream.

"I will get you to feel pain I will get you to scream my name, to beg and plead me for your life. You will submit." He cackled. Why wasn't anyone coming, I thought they all cared for me. You see when your being tortured you need to think of something to take you away from the world. Once you've reached that spot you can let your thoughts run wild and you don't feel the pain anymore, it just feels like a soft buzz.

Then I felt the pain gets worse. I could hardly breath. Okay, I told myself again find that spot. Find it! I yelled in my head. I was there again I thought about Skylex, and Luke. Oh, how I missed them both! For many years I dated Morin, and I thought I loved him, but then I started to have feelings for Luke. I knew from the beginning that Skylex had a crush on me but I just didn't like him in that way.

Once again I was jerked back into the real world, the pain was back ten times worse than before. It felt like my skin was going to melt off my body please let the pain stop I thought to myself, just let it stop. I tried to go back to my happy place the place of dreams and thoughts. Where nothing wrong seamed to happen.

Just let go, I told myself. Let go, stop holding on to this world just be free. But I knew I couldn't just give in like that I still had to fight so that I could see. Percy and Luke one last time. You can do this I started to tell myself you can keep on fighting. Don't give up or give in.

"Why is she not screaming!" I heard someone yell from a distance, I couldn't tell who's voice it was but it sounded angry. "You promised that it would be the worst pain she had ever felt! But is she crying, or screaming? NO! Guards, take him to the dungeons and have him beheaded. I don't want the filth of him in my staff. Now go, I have business that I have to take care of. Now, what shall I do with you, my pretty? Hmm have any ideas? The poisons didn't work, the knives didn't work, even the radiation didn't work. What am I going to do with you?!"

I heard him scuttle around the room looking for something, then he popped back into my vision, and he looked like the happiest person in the world. "My dear I know what I'm going to do with you." Instead of the usual cackle, he laughed. He actually laughed. And he had such a crazed look in his eye's that it started to freak me out. "Oh I know exactly what I'm going to do with you.

* * *

Skylex POV

I woke up shakily I had just had a horrible dream. In it I was fighting against Order and I had the upper hand I was about to kill him when he shouted. "Parill kill this monstrosity for me will you?"

Then Parill came out of the fog, it was Parill for sure but at the same time it wasn't. She looked at me and I could see the hate of armies in her eye's. "How dare you try to kill my husband! you shall pay for that you insolent boy!" She spat at me. What was wrong with her? What was she doing?"Parill, stop! Remember it's me Skylex." For a moment her eye's flashed with recognition, yet as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Wait, I know you." For a moment I was almost giddy but what she said next almost broke my heart.

"You're the brat who's been after my husbands job ever since he got it! How could you? After everything he's done for the universe! You are selfish and ungrateful little brat." Then she started to attack me. I started to block. She had gotten better but so had I.

I started to do new moves that Zella and I had created and I tried them on her. I didn't want to hurt her but it seemed like it would be the only way. In some of my favorite movies they always talk about the sacrifices in war that people have to make. But I didn't really know how true that was until today.

This was going to be the hardest decision of my life. I took a deep breath. Which option would I choose, I would've liked to think that I could stand for whats right and just kill her. But sadly I didn't take it. I could feel the sweat on my brow I just stood there with my head down waiting for the blow to come, but it never came.

I looked up to see my savior. It was Zella looking more beautiful then ever, and she was looking right down at me." Percy," she said her voice soft like silk I have something to tell you." "What is it?" I asked. "I- .

And then I woke up. There were so many things running through my brain. Why was Parill fighting with Order? How did Zella know my name? And what was she going to tell me? I didn't know if the dreams were visions or if they were just dreams, but one thing was certain. The next morning I was going to have a talk with Chaos.


	8. The Talk and More?

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went to talk with Pops. "Hey dad, when you become a primordial do you still have dreams? I asked, I hadn't had a dream in ages yet last night I had two dreams.

One was of Parill the other of Zella. "Well," he started to explain. "It really depends sometimes you get surprised be a dream and sometimes it is a vision of what could come. So tell me son what were they about." "Have you been reading my thoughts again?" I asked, how else would he know that I had more then one dream." "It's called intuition, and I can read your facial reactions like a book."

"Umm moving on, the first dream I had Parill in it, she was married to Order and she loved him, or so it seamed. She protected him and called me a brat. Also when she looked at me she didn't recognize me as who I was, she only knew me as the guy who was trying to steal her husbands job.

Oh dad what am I going to do?" I asked. "Start by telling me your second story," he replied. Well here goes nothing, "In my second dream I was with Zella but you weren't there we...

* * *

**Dream**

"Percy I have some thing to tell you, she whispered in my ear, I'm pregnant." she said, we had been married for over two years and I was ecstatic, "Really?" I asked "Yes," she had such a beautiful smile on her face. The only regret I had was that my father couldn't be here with us."I wish he was here with us to celebrate." I said mournfully.

"But he is," she replied, she put her hand over my heart. "In here," then she kissed my temple. "And in here as long as you remember him he will live on through you and our children." She always knew the right thing to say at the right time. For the longest time I thought that Parill would be my savior. But then I discovered Zella, and I had no regrets what so ever. "Zella you would not believe how much I love you." I said. "Oh I think I do after all being married to the creator does have its benefits." she giggled.

**Dream End**

* * *

"Dad do you know if these dreams are real, or are they just visions? I need to know, will you die! How will Zella find out my real name? What will happen to me? In my dream I was called the creator, not a creator The Creator, do I take your place?" I had an endless stream of questions, but then dear old Pops stopped me.

"Son I have something to tell you which you probably don't want to hear. I am dieing and some day I will leave this galaxy, and when I do you will take my place as Chaos, and my name will live through you. Also I think, that if this dream is true Order put a memory charm on our dear friend Parill, and only one thing can break a cures like that."

"What a true loves kiss?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes," he answered. "Wait, What? Your saying, that if Parill is under a memory charm the only way to heal her is by a TRUE LOVES KISS? You have got to be kidding me. Dad life isn't full of fairy tales anymore I'm not a kid anymore. I know that kind of stuff only happens in-.

"Skylex Ethan Rider, do not make me use your full name again! As silly and unrealistic as you think this is, I can promise you one thing _I am not lying. _Why would I lie to you about something this important. Now that we have that over our heads I'd like to say a couple of things, if you did have these dreams and I trust you did, these dreams are most likely glimpses of what could come or what is all ready coming. I have to go now and sort out a treaty between Mars and Jupiter, they started fighting again." he said as he started to walk out the door. "Hey dad, I love you." I yelled at him from across the room. And then I whispered, and thanks.

* * *

Zella POV:

Ever since I got here I began to love everything about it. How the grass was a unique shad of Blue and How the sky always looked like Christmas-tree lights, with all its twinkling stars.

I laid on my back with a jacket underneath my head lazily creating ice sculptures and then shattering them into a million pieces, and then I would start the whole process all over again. Suddenly I saw a shadow coming out of the corner of my eye. "You can't scare me," I said."But I was like two-hundred feet away from you, how did you see me?" Sky asked.

"I could see your shadow, if you want to scare me you have to blend in. And the movement of your wings helped too I could hear them from a mile away." I said plainly. "Bu-," he started to say, but then I cut him off. "Hey Sky could you leave me alone for a bit, I just want to think by myself with no one else around, would you mind?"

At first he looked a little affronted but then he appeared to brush it off. Okay, sure I guess I'll be on my way by," and then he was gone. Ahh alone at last, I did my best thinking when I was alone. But the real reason why I wanted him gone was simple, he was a distraction, and I couldn't think while he was in the same area, at least not deeply. I thought about everything that had happened to me in the past couple of months.

I was practically kidnapped by a guy, I learned how to control my naturally gifted powers, and I'm better at creating just random things in general. The other day I created a stick out of thin air. And the final one was that I think that I was falling in love with my instructor who was. Well who knows how many years older then me. Boy did I have a messed up life or what.


	9. Parill, and Pearl?

Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had an amazing vacation in Florida, however there was a side affect. There was no internet, so I couldn't post anything. Also we were running almost the whole time so I couldn't get a lot done. Anyways, I'm just going to tell you before hand that when I mention the book Nobody by Jennifer Barnes, I did not create it and I do not take any credit for that book, all rights go to her. Now that thats over with enjoy the story! Love you guys.

Parill POV:

Recap: _"My dear I know what I'm going to do with you." Instead of the usual cackle, he laughed. He actually laughed. And he had such a crazed look in his eye's that it started to freak me out. "Oh I know exactly what I'm going to do with you._

He came closer until he was right in my face, then he leaned over, his breath smelled putrid. I wanted gag but I held it in, it would be better for my personal health to not gag.

"What are you you going to do with me exactly?" I asked, then I heard him say something and I started to feel drowsy, and then I went out like a light.

When I woke up I had no idea where I was or who I was. the only things I could remember were things I liked to do, and powers I had. I sat up and looked to the side, there was a strange man.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" I asked him.

"My name is Marcus, and I am your husband, your name is Pearl and your in our house. Don't you remember anything?" He asked with kindness.

"I'm sorry I forgot you, I'm sure your a really great guy, can I relearn to love you?" I asked, I half expected him to toss me out of the room and lock me out, because I couldn't love him.

"I'll wait as long as I have to Hun," he said.

"Um until I know you better, would you mind not calling me Hun or Love, or anything of the sort. I don't like pet names unless I know the person really well. I don't know how I know that, but I do.  
Anyways I would love to get to know you though, how about we meet up in half-an-hour for lunch.  
Um could I also have separate quarters sorry but yet again I don't really know you."

"Absolutely," he replied. "I will have one of my servants take you there immediately. Jessy, take Pearl to her chambers at once, and make sure that everything is in tip top condition."  
We walked through many hallways, they all looked eerily beautiful, the ceilings were high and Gothic, the walls looked like they were made out of black marble, "I can't believe I live here," I whispered.

"My master has set up your quarters, if you need anything be sure to ask milady." she said, and then she hurried off I didn't really know why, but I sort of wish I did.

When I walked into my room I gasped with astonishment. Oh. My. Gosh. I either married a King, or a really rich guy. Everything looked like it was painted with gold and silver. When I looked to my right there was an absolutely beautiful book shelf. I walked over to the other side of the room and skimmed through the book titles. Divergent, Harry Potter, Delirium, Halo, The Imperial Affliction, Simon Snow, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Maximum Ride, and more. Man I was in heaven.  
A couple seconds later, or so I thought I heard a knock on the door.

"Par, uh Pearl its time for lunch." I heard a voice ask.

"Um who is this?" I asked, I didn't want to be going to lunch with a complete stranger.

"It's Marcus, don't you remember, we made plans."

Oh right, I wanted to hit myself in the head with a book a couple million times, but then I realized that I didn't want to damage the book. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't realize that it had already been a half-an-hour, I sincerely apologize. "I'll be out in a minute." I replied. I quickly slipped into a dress and opened the door, and there he was, in all his shining glory.

"Once again I apologize for not realizing the time." I said, I felt like I had to say it at least five times before he would forgive me.

"It's like I already told you, its no big deal, everyone has their off days, and today is yours." he said.  
I was so thankful that I had him in my life, he really seamed like a great guy, and I wish I remembered him. "Um I was just wondering but could you tell me about myself, what was I like? And what are you like? Could you tell me your hobbies interests, likes dislikes, that sort of stuff."

"Well you were funny and great to be around, you always had your nose stuck in a book, and you wouldn't go anywhere with out one. I on the other hand, dislike reading, but I love playing music. You also loved it when I played the Phantom of the Opera on the piano, I would play and you would either sing or you would read, but I always loved it when you sang."

I was a bit freaked out with how much he new about me, when I knew nothing about him, but I guess that's what happens when you have amnesia.

"How long have we been married?" I asked.

"Two years, as of August the sixteenth." He answered.

"I wish I remembered all that transpired between us." I replied.

"I'm sure you will in time, and I will look foreword to the day you do." He said.

"Um could I go back to my room?" I asked, I just wanted to be alone to think over everything that had happened and read.

"Of course my dear uh, of course Pearl take all the time you want. Would you like me to escort you back to you chambers?" He asked.

"No thank you," I answered, "I can find them on my own, but thank you for your kind offer."  
I walked out of the dining room and headed back towards my quarters. I walked over to my book shelf and took out my all time favorite book called Nobody by Jennifer Barnes. It was about this assassin who has to kill this one girl but he doesn't end up killing her, instead he saves her. Lately I had been into books about assassins but I didn't really know why, maybe It was just one of those fazes that people go through. I picked up the book and started to get lost in it.

_"Nine letters. Two words. He refused to think of them as a name. With detached objectivity, his steady hands set the thin white paper, with its evenly spaced black lettering, to the side. He'd done this before. One, Two, Three... He'd do this again."_

As she got lost in the book she started to tune everything out. The cheeping of an owl, the sound of voices, and foot steps, and soon she was fast asleep dreaming about Claire and Nix.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while here is the next part of the story, Enjoy. I'll probably post later today! Have a great one!  
**

* * *

"Zella you need to concentrate harder." I said, we were in the middle of practicing with here power's over time.

"I' can't!" She screamed and then she stormed out of the room.

"Ugh girls," I whispered to myself. Why was she not getting it. It seamed that her powers only worked when she needed them, but when she's just practicing suddenly is 'I can't use my powers Sky I can't.'

Right than I started to miss Parill, why did I have to get stuck with Zella of all people. She's so hard to work with her, Parill was never this hard. Then I heard a voice from across the room.

"Zella go a way you clearly showed that we're done for the day. Please just leave me alone." I said. Then the voice replied back.

"I hate to break it to you Sky but I'm not Zella the love of your life."It said.

"Who is it." I asked, I didn't want just anyone coming in here.

"It's Luke you numbskull, the one who helped you train for months just so that you could find your girlfriend. Who just so happened to be forgotten by his best friend. All jokeing aside why are you not talking or training with me anymore? Don't you still care about Parill, or did you forget that she was even gone, because some new girl walks in. What if she goes missing what will happen huh? What if the new girl goes missing and you have to pick up another recruit would you acted the same way around her? Would you?"

"The _only_ and I will make myself clear, the only reason I'm helping her is because I swore on the void, if I didn't I would be doing our normal routine but Zella messed it all up, so don't start yapping at me. Go to my father and start yapping at him." I said, in that very moment I heard a clank and a rush of feet running in the hall way.

"Well, that clears you time schedule come on lets start working on our exercises first. Luke got down to the floor and started to do chin ups and situps, "Come on Percy!" He said form across the room.

"Wait, what did you just call me," I growled, "you did not just call me that." Than we started to fight. I lunged for him, and he step sided.

"What happens when Order makes you angry?" he asked, "Will you give it all up because your angry? Or will you cool down so he doesn't demolish you." I answered back.

"You cool down so that you can put all your anger into one blow I shoved something in front of me it looked like a giant ball of blue. And it was flying like a comet hurtling towards Luke. Stop I told the blue ball, and amazingly it did. Whatever I was doing, would help me a lot in the up coming battle against Order.

"Do any of the others have any leads, Zoe's a great tracker, has she made any progress?" I asked, as much as I loved hanging out with Zella *cough* *cough* I wanted to start hanging out with Luke and Parill again.

"Well I have to go talk to Pops so see you later, right Luke?"

"Yeah," he replied. Then I unfurled my wings and shot out of the room. One minute, one minute was all it took to get to Pops room a mile from where I was.

"Percy dad said angrily, Zella just left, so you can train all you want with Luke. Although I have to make myself clear What Were You Thinking!" I could plainly tell that my dad was beyond angry first he called me by my name, and the second and more obvious one he was yelling at me.

"Wait, you mean Zella actually left the planet! As in she packed up all her stuff and left!"I asked.

"Yes you thick headed goat! That's exactly what I'm saying. You were cruel and unkind to her, you helped her but only for your own benefit. If I wasn't your father I would have banished you from here a long time ago. So here's a twist in your belt, I'm going to make everyone do what you did to Zella, and you are going to know exactly how you made her feel. Let's see if that takes your ego down a couple notches."

I wanted to scream a the top of my lungs about how this wasn't fair and how could he do this to his favorite Kid!

"One more thing your siblings are coming tonight so get your self ready, I don't want my children looking like slobs. And do something about that hair will you it looks absolutely despicable, it makes you look like you haven't showered for months. And would you take a shower, you smell like Yellowstone just through up on you, by."

And he slammed the door. I had no clue what just happened. Then it all came to me like a flash of lightning. He was trying to do the same things that I did to Zella. And unfortunately it came as a bad blow. Why couldn't she have staid. It would have made my life easier. Well I thought to myself, at least the rest of my family will be nice to me I'll only have to deal with dad.

I went to my room and took a shower, and then I started to get dressed after a while I picked up one of my video games and started to play, I was shooting down soldier after soldier. When the intercom started to hiss.

Skylex, your siblings are here. As soon as I heard that I jumped out of my bed. And ran down ran down ten flights of stairs, and then I saw them, standing in there glory, right besides dad oh boy. As soon as I got close enough so they could see me.

Tartarus stated to shout at me for letting her go, and Nyx started to nag me about how I was supposed to be a 'gentleman' and treat ladies with respect and the rest just started to insult me and tell me everything I did wrong.

"Fine if that's how you feel about me then I'll just leave."I shouted.

Than I quickly unfurled my wings and took off into the sky. How could they do this to me. I was their brother. How could they just insult me with everything else going on. It seamed like everyone was against me.

My father hated me, Zella was gone, My siblings loathed me. It seamed like the whole world was after me. I heard the flap of wings and saw someone rising up higher and higher. It was-.


	11. Chapter 11

**Review:** My father hated me, Zella was gone, My siblings loathed me. It seamed like the whole world was after me. I heard the flap of wings and saw someone rising up higher and higher. It was-.

* * *

Zella, she was flying up in the air and towards the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled, it wasn't fair that my father put me through all that pain while she was still made me feel like trash, a loner... Why would he do that to me does he hate me? Then a thought popped into my brain, how was she flying? I never taught how to do that, I didn't even know she had wings.

"What are you still doing here? How did you find me? And how are you flying?" I asked, I was utterly confused and angry, I felt like I could blow out fuse.

"What do you mean what am I still doing here! I never left! I don't know if your trying to make fun of me, or if your trying to get me to leave, but its not going to work. Also I didn't mean to find you, I never tried to, you are a soulless Rogue and I wish I never knew unfortunately your father is making me stay here. And finally I'm not as dumb as you some how think I am. I taught myself how to make ice wings and fly with them! Anyways since you obviously made it clear that neither of us want to see each other I'll be leaving." And with that she took off into the sky.

"Wait!" I yelled for some reason I had the urge to call out to her, she was half way to the castle by now so I didn't know if she could hear me. She started to fly back towards me I was really giddy for an odd reason.

"What do you want," she was practically yelling at me. "What do you want with me. First you hate me with a passion, than your staring at me with goo-go eye's and then you wouldn't help me if you hadn't sworn on the void. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO OR THINK! Am I supposed to think that your bipolar and that you could fly off the handle at any moment?"

"Look Zella," I groaned in frustration. "I was just having a bad day, and you couldn't seam to do anything right you couldn't even stall time for two seconds. And than you stormed out of the room in a huff, what was I supposed to thing? You can't just shove all the blame on me, you have to carry some of it to." I huffed.

"Fine," she said. "I guess we both have to carry some of the blame, hey what do you mean I couldn't do anything right that day, didn't you **see **my ice giant. It took down your giant like a bowling pin, so stop saying that I didn't do any thing right."

Man I have just got to say she looked hot when she was angry.

"Zella, look I'm sorry for it all, and my father said that you left so he got everyone to treat me the way I treated you. Man I am so sorry Zella I didn't mean to treat you poorly, so can we be friends again." I asked, I didn't think she would say yes, but I asked anyways because I just wanted to know if I even had the possibility sometime in the future.

"Maybe, maybe not. You have to prove to me that you can be a good friend. You can start off by cleaning my room than after that you can go shopping with Luke so I don't have to, oh and could you get me an assassin uniform Chaos promoted me the other day, but I'm sure you already knew that." Then she glanced at my flabbergasted face for some reason she looked befuddled. "Didn't he tell you?" She asked.

"Um no, how did you move up the ranks so fast?" I asked.

"Well I have been here for a year, and I just happened to move up in the ranks really fast. She said with a hint of a question. "Anyways, those are my conditions you can either take them or leave them, it's your decision. And I'm not going to get you to swear on anything. I want this to be from the heart or nothing."she said.

"Fine, I accept your terms, you better be my friend by the end of this, because only a friend would go shopping for another friend. Then she started to giggle, giggle!"Why are you laughing," I said.

"Because you didn't even put up a fight when I said you had to clean my room, but when I said you had to do my shopping suddenly your face completely morphed and explained, save me from this wretched beast! It was down right hilarious!"She giggled out and then she busted out laughing.

"Hey stop it I'm leaving, hey, uh what size are you?" I asked timidly. "Size small, thanks ttfn!" She replied as she spread her wings and took off.

"Wow" I whispered to myself, I didn't think I could ever forget the site of seeing her look like that. I took a running start and unfurled my and took off.I sprinted until I reached the building.

"Hey guys do you want to hang out in the mall with me." I asked. "Sure Sky," everyone replied. "Hey Luke man I love hanging out with you, but would you mind letting me hangout with Death breath and Pinecone face, I miss hanging out with them."

"Sure, Lexy." "I never let anyone call me except for Luke.

"Hey Death breath, Pinecone face, wait up! I yelled."

When we came back from shopping we were all in a fit of laughter. At first it took a bit of time to get Thalia and Nico to like me again, but after sometime I got them both to laugh when we remembered the prank I played on the gods when I fetched Zella.

When I was with my camp friends and the Hunters I felt like I had another family. "Hey Kelp head, come over here I think your girlfriend wants you." Thalia joked.

"Hey Pinecone face I think your boyfriend wants you too!"

I was so excited when I heard that Thals and Nics' got together, because I was shipping them so hard.

"Hey Zella here's your uniform," I tossed it to her. I figured from her personality that I would go with all black with hints of white here and there.

"Oh Skylex thank you so much! This is exactly the one I wanted." She through her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I'll let you be my friend once you clean my room! Have fun!" When I got to her room I was shocked by what I saw.

It was spotless! There was not a grain of dust to be seen. Thank goodness, I thought it would be a pigsty in here. 'Thank goodness,' I thought to my myself. But then something cropped up in my mind, why would she ask me to clean her room if it was spotless. Then I remembered something, every room had a bathroom. Ugh why me.

I heard a voice over the com "Hey Sky if you don't want to be my friend you can just leave the mess there. Great I had hoped that it would just be a tiny mess, but of course she had to tell me that, it was a mess and I sounded like a pretty big one. I walked over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it. CREAK I looked inside oh boy this was the worst mess I had ever seen.

There was mold growing in the shower, the sinks were clogged and full of hair. And the floors looked like they were from the 19th century. "Oh and one more thing remember the rules for detention in Harry Potter? Well if you don't I'll remind you; you are not to use your wands/ or in this case powers everything has to be a full body workout. I hoped you enjoyed the gift I gave you. Have fun." And a static noise started to fill the room.

"I hate you!" I shouted but by the time I said it, she had already departed. "Poo you," I whispered.

I suppose I should explain the com's. Well a while ago Chaos got really tiered of sending birds around the palace, because there would be bird droppings everywhere. So he set up a com system that uses his energy to power them.

I decided to start with the shower first. I reached under the sink and grabbed cleaning solution. Well I'm going to be here for a while, I decided to use my powers to connect to Chaos air. The hottest radio on the planet. They were playing one of my favorite songs from 2000 years ago it was a song by an artiest called Lorde. Called _Yellow Flicker Beat _I was listening to the chorus and bobbing my head to the beat

"This is the start of how it all ends, They used to shout my name, now they whisper it, I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart. We're at the start, the colours disappear, I never watch the stars, there's so much down here, So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart. 

I always love listening to the songs that have a normal beat and then they pick up the beat for the chorus, because it reminds me that even though I go through the pains of life I can push through them to a big crescendo. I had just finished the tub and making it squeaky clean when the radio sputtered out. How could it do that? I thought to myself, everything on the planet Chaos was directly liked to my father in some way.

And then it hit me like a base ball hits the bat, **my father.** I rushed out of my room as fast as I could. I needed to create a portal. Take me to where my father is. I told the portal. It opened and I jumped inside. When I got out I saw my dad on the ground.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Dad whats wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" I looked at him to see a reaction, but none came.

"Dad come back to me!" I'm right here, don't leave on me I still have so much to learn." I had tears streaming down my face. "DAD!" I leaned forward to feel for a pulse. None came. "no, No, NOOO!"

Why did this happen to him he was a good person. He was kind, generous, and thoughtful. Why would he die? Better yet how did he die? Then I recalled a conversation we had a couple of days ago.

_ "Percy you have to stay strong, something is going to happen soon and it will rock your world. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart." _

_I looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "Dad nothing will be able to shake me up that much, but if it does end up happening than I'll go right to you and tell you that you were right. But honestly what could scare me that much?"_

At the time I thought that he was just talking nonsense, yet here I was in his room laying down next to him crying wishing that he was here to comfort me. I suddenly felt a surge of power course through my veins it was his power transferring over to me. I was the new Chaos. But I could never take that title, that title belonged to my father and him only, I would be the new guardian of the galaxy's the new friend and king, but I would **never **take my fathers title of Chaos.

That night my siblings and I mourned for the loss of our father. Although I knew him the least I felt like I loved him the most, he was the one who saved me from captivity, who saved me from the gods. I always thought that he would be my father forever, or at the very least for more centuries. I gave a speech the night to the Planet.

"My dear citizens, like me, meany of you were rescued from your lives to live here under the gracious rule of Chaos my loving father. As you know the power went out for an hour. I unfortunately have to announce that my father Chaos is dead. There were outbreaks all throughout the court yard and most likely media. We still do not know what killed him, but I swear on my life that I will find out who did this and kill him personally."

I had to stop breathing for thirty seconds because I didn't want to appear weak in front of my people.

"And so with great sadness, I will take up the crown and humbly serve you all I will be your guider but not your king, I will be fair and just, I will not be wicked to those who are not deserving. Finally when I take the throne do not call me Chaos, you may call me your father, brother, or friend. But please for the peace of our planet do not call me Chaos, That is all thank you."

I heard the reporters trying to get more information but I just turned my back on the crowed and walked through the doors.

"Sky," I heard a soft voice full of sadness and compassion.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on." she was so angelic I wanted to hold her in my arms and protect her from all the evil in the world.

"Sky," she tried once more. "I want you to come to me if you need help, please don't keep your emotions locked up, I don't want you turning into a hermit," she tried her hand a a joke, Skylex cracked a smile to make her feel better. Yet it did nothing to improve his mood.

"Zella I don't know what to do, my fathers gone and I have new powers, all the powers in the known Universes and I have no one to train me. I feel like I'm all alone floating I a world that doesn't seem like mine. How could all this happen to me why couldn't it happen to someone else?" I was shrieking. I didn't want to do this all on my own, but who would help me?

"Sky," Zella said sharply, it was her turn to be harsh. "You need someone to help you through this. Look all of your friends are willing to help you all you need to do is trust in them, that they'll give you the help you need. I'm willing to help you. Since we both have the same powers I can rub off on you and you like wise. I don't want you to leave this world, your father died so don't try to give your life too. We need a strong leader like you, and I need you too. Over the past while I have grown close to you, and I don't want to see you leave until your time is here."

Right then I wanted to kiss her and make her mine, sadly it would probably freak her out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, have a great day!  
**

**Song: Yellow Flicker Beat (Lorde)**


	12. The Diary

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted I've been busy lately, but I don't want to give up writing. Its practically my life you know. When I'm at the computer I just let go. I feel like nothings wrong. Anyways sorry to boar you to tears! Here is the next part, please enjoy, and comment! One more thing everyone has a kid inside of them so never be afraid to let loss a little. I just felt like someone needed to read that. I forgot to tell you guys this but once I'm done with this story I'm going to write Zella's diary so be looking forward to that. The first chapter will be airing sometime next October. Well get ready for the story because it will be unforgettable! **

_() Zella talking to her self for example: Today I went to the zoo (Wow I cant believe I wrote that) the brackets aren't me there Zella. By!_

Zella's POV:

I sat in my room and picked up my journal a lot had happened to me in the last year, I looked down at the crumpled pages and began to read.

Entry One Day One.

Today I was being held on trial for being the daughter of Kronos. It's not like I could choose who my father was. Besides I wanted to scream, your dads Kronos to! Unfortunately that would have had me fried faster then a bolt of lightning get the pun? (wow I thought did I really write that, who would read my journal?)

I looked around man I was going to be a fried chicken for sure. Then this voice started to echo around the area. Who was it? Dad? Than this guy stepped out of a shadow, who was he? I looked around, no one seamed to notice him. Suddenly Zeus roared in anger at something he said, what was it? I guess I was to busy talking to myself. He didn't even need to fight Zeus was up an down in an instant.

Wow he was soo cool. I wish I knew someone like him, or him. Someone who could save me from my predicament. Than he was gone, he took of into the air like a gazelle and he was gone. Just one moment later I felt my chains fall off me. I turned to look behind me and there he was standing tall and strong in the sunlight.

"Hurry, come with me before they notice your gone, I'm not going to hurt you. As soon as you touch me they won't be able to see you, you'll be invisible to the human eye like me. Now hurry and touch me,"

I was freaked out who was this being and why would he think that I trust him. "Zella, would you mind hopping in my arms so that your weight is balanced. I don't really feel like having my arm pop out of it's socket today." I started to make arguments about how I had only just met him, and how I couldn't know if he was a mass murderer or not..., after pondering this for a while I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you," was all he said. And than he shot off into the sky. Once we were one hundred meters in the sky he decided to open a weird swirly thing. "Now don't be frightened," he told me. "I'm just going to open a portal so that I can take you to see my father. He's the one who sent me here to collect you."

What I thought to myself who was he and why did his father want me! Did I do something wrong? Then he jumped in to the portal. "Son did you bring her?" I heard the mans voice voice before I saw him, and he some how seamed familiar although I don't know why, I had never seen him was sitting a throne looking poised in a black suit. Who was he? Well he was obvious the mysterious mans father, but that didn't really answer my question.

"As you can see I got her here without hurting her, would you mind if I went to the arena, I would like to start training with Luke as soon as possible." He said sharply, who was this Luke? Where was I?

"You may go Skylex," he said. Than he turned to me. "Zella how much do you know about Greek history?" he asked I didn't know if I should answer. But from being around him I felt that if I said a lie he would know.

"Only what I was taught by my mother, that the gods Zeus, Hades, Athena... come down and make love with humans on earth thus the demigod raise was created. They were created for protection. But usually the gods would make them because they were board, so they went out looking for a maiden to do it with." I said with the uttermost hatred and disgust.

"I have also read stories that thousands of years ago their lived a great demigod named Percy Jackson. He rescued Zeus's Lightning Bolt, traveled the Sea of Monsters, Held the sky for Lady Artemis, Went in to Daedalus's Labyrinth, and more! He fought Gaea and saved Pandora's box! But then something terrible happened to him, the gods banished him because they thought he was conspiring with Gaea. Sadly they still believe it, but if you were to ask me I would say that someone framed him.

There's a diary that has been passed down through my family for generations most of my family believes that its was just a book full of fairy tales like the brothers Grimm. But my adoptive mother knew it was the truth because she was a demigod and some how she knew that I was a titan it was my great great great great great... grandmothers her name was Annabeth and she wrote down her whole life, and he cropped up quite a bit, apparently she wanted to marry him but when he was voted to be banished she didn't want to make her mother angry so she raised her hand."

I told him everything I didn't know why I just felt like it was the right thing to do. "Thank you, Zella do you know anything else, maybe about how the gods were created?" he asked. "Not really, I know that the Primordial Gaea had kids with both Tartarus, and Uranus. But that's it is there anything I'm missing?" I asked I wondered what he was getting at why would he want to know everything that I knew about the gods...

"This is where I wanted you, see I am the father of Gaea and Tartarus, and all the primordial gods. My name is Chaos, and I have and offer for you. How would you like to be in the army of Chaos? Skylex, the boy who brought you here is the commander. In this force you start at the bottom and work your way up, so you'll start as a foot soldier. Before you say anything there will also be benefits attached to the position as a soldier, the first thing is that you will be immortal unless killed in battle. The second is that you will gain a power you don't already have and that will classify you as a creator, a spy, a weapons personal, an archer, a botanist, a sky controller, or a death bringer. When you get your extra power that's what group you'll be in and you'll sit at that table, and they will be your new family. Okay do you have any questions, comments or concerns you would wish to voice, speak now or forever hold your peace." Chaos explained.

"Just one," I said after a while. "When can I start?" Chaos just chuckled, "As soon as you wish my dear." He offered me a cup filled with some substance, and then I took a gulp. I wanted to scream but I had to stay strong to tell him that I could be a soldier and a good one too.

"Zella", he said. "I must say I am impressed most people scream in pain the first time they drink my essence. You have the makings of a great leader." "And how would you know that?" I asked, how could he know that when I had only just met him.

(I was a weird little kid back then, I still remember his kind eye's looking at me when I didn't scream. He made me feel like a hero. I wish he was my father, at least he bothered to look at me. He also helped me out whenever Skylex would come at me with tooth and nail he would always cheer me up. Oh why did he have to die, of all the people who could of, it had to be him.)

"I know because as creepy and insane as it is, I have been watching you ever since you were a little tot." he said. Even though it sounds creepy I always knew he was there, I could feel his presence and I could see his shadow. "I knew you were there I could feel you, and now I can finally see you. You were the one who gave me comfort when I needed it. Thank you.." I said, he was really the one who helped me I was younger...

Anyways he told me how I could figure out what my other powers were and to which family I belonged. Long story short I was with Skylex the handsome chivalrous being himself. And he turned out to be the biggest jerk since Ian James. I always seamed to be the one with the worst luck. Falling for the biggest jerks in history. Well this is Zel signing out! See you tomorrow.

I looked up from my journal, I couldn't believe I wrote that. Sure I was weird but I didn't think that I would describe everything so in depth. I looked up and I saw Skylex leaning on my bed reading over my shoulder. "Hey this was privet, you weren't supposed to read that!" I jumped from fright.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up on the wrong end of the bed today." He said, I knew he was joking but I wanted to punch him so hard right then. "How much did you read?" I asked, I didn't want him to blabber about this to anyone, how could such a Jerk!"

"Oh you know, everything about me being such a horrible jerk or as you would say the biggest jerk since Ian James. Oh yeah and the part when you said you were falling for me. Is that still true?" He asked this with so much curiosity and love? And quite frankly his eyes weren't doing me any favors."Yes," I whispered.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. Maybe letting him read my diary did do me a favor. "Please promise me that you will never tell anyone what was in that diary?" I asked. "Well you know I don't think I'll be able to do that," and with that he rushed out the door. "Come back here you Vlacas!"

"Hey come back here!" I heard her yell. "Sorry can't I got a group of people to tell." I shouted back. I ran as fast as I could, I was going to tell everyone. I reached Nico's quarters and ran in, this is where the gang usually hung out. Hey guys guess what, I just read Zella's diary, it made me laugh. Guess what she had the biggest-."

"Skylex Ray Chaos, you are so dead!" I jumped, "Guys hide me!" I yelled, the last time I crossed Zella that was not a happy day for me. "Sorry Skylex, that's your problem I don't want to cross her." Nico if I wasn't in this situation right now I would wring your neck!" "Yo kelp brain don't be so dramatic." "Thalia be quiet!"

"Where is the vlacas! Where is the little maggot." "He's be hind the couch." Nico said. "Thank you Nico," Zella said in a sickly sweet voice. "I heard her foot steps getting closer. "Well, well, well, look who it is, how are you doing Skylex? Do you remember the last time someone snooped into my busyness." She asked slyly.

"Um yes," I was scared for my life. The last time someone did this they got an icicle to the heart. She started to move her hands, I quickly set up a shield. But it went right through. I thought I was a goner for sure when something odd happened.

The icicle bounced of a force field two feet in front of me. "Wha-" we were all aghast, what just happened? I didn't do that was, it the new powers?

"Zella try creating the most powerful projectile you can than thrust it towards me" "What are you crazy," she shouted. "You'll die!" "Just do it please." She complied I saw her create a twenty ton bolder at least, it had electricity surrounding it. Man I'll be dead for sure I whispered to myself. I looked over to Zella, she looked like she was going to faint. Than it came hurtling right towards me.

I didn't even try to put up a shield I just let it come to me. Once again two feet before it hit me it shattered into hundred's pieces. It was my new powers from my father, that would be the only answer possible.

"Wow Sky that has got to be one of the most impressive things that I have ever seen." I heard Bianca whisper.

"Hey guys do you want to hang out today, maybe go see a movie in the Chaos theater. Or go swimming in the unknown lakes. Or do you want me to make you wings and we can soar through the clouds like eagles! I really feel like I want to do something." Three words I was hyper.

"Hey Perc- uh Sky chill out, we can't do everything. And I'd tone down your exuberance." "Luke," I whispered harshly, "I told you not to call me that."

"Wait one moment" I heard Zella start to say. Oh boy this was going to be 'great'. "You were called something before Skylex! Have you been a fraud this whole time! I've gotten to know you and I thought for a minute that I did know you, but it turns out that Sky isn't even your actual name. You could have been lying to me, to Chaos even. Have you been a fraud this whole time!"

You Know Who's POV ;) :

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. In two months I was going to be the ruler of all, and NOTHING was going to get in my way. (Insert evil laugh).

Percy's POV:

"Zella, look," I said in a calm and collected voice. "I haven't tolled you because I was afraid of your response, that you might not like me anymore. I still want to be your friend more then anything, but you have to listen to me. I am going to tell you my life story. I hope you realize what I'm doing here, I haven't even tolled Parill yet!"She looked at me with wide eye's and nodded her head.

"It all started a long time ago, I was a little boy with ADHD and dyslexia. When I was twelve weird things started to happen to me, my math teacher turned out to be a furry and my best friend turned out to be a satyr and my keeper. On my way to camp-half blood I was attacked by a Minotaur I manged to make it out alive with Grover but my mum didn't make it. I staid there and trained for only one week! Then I got shipped off on a mission rescue Zeus's lightning bolt." I heard a gasp and saw that Zella was looking while I was telling her this I saw her steadily growing pale."Are you okay?" I asked I didn't want her fainting on me."N no go a head, it was nothing.

"I went with my best friend Grover and Annabeth, we ended up finishing that quest successfully. I thought it was over, but next year I went on a mission to the sea of monsters... After I finished basically telling her my life story I turned back to her with tears streaming down my face. It was so hard going through my life story again it was like Annabeth was breaking up with me all over again. Man I must have looked like an idiot."Percy, your Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon the greatest hero ever. Your him! I've always wanted to meet him, you. You've been my role model since, Forever!"

I was astonished she knew me, and my name how was this possible! The gods were lunatics, the told me they hated me. So why would she know about me. "I thought the gods forgot about me along time ago." I muttered,"They did, but my adopted mother had a diary from Annabeth. I brought it with me. I thing you should read it." She gave it to me, and then she left the room, and than she called out something but I was so focused on the book that I didn't hear her. I picked up the book gently and looked in side.

This is the property of Annabeth Chase. Anyone who takes the book from me will be condemned to a sentence worse then death. (I have an eye on you Stolls)

I chuckled at that, only Annabeth. It had almost all of her life in that book. It started when she was seven, and ended when she died at a ripe old age of eighty-two.

Entry Two thousand and thirty-four,

Oh Seaweed Brain, where are you? I've been searching for months. I miss you, its been months since you left camp. The only reason why I voted against you was because I didn't want my mum to get made at me. I knew she made it up. I'm sorry I broke the promise I made when we were kids. I really do miss you. I love you! I love you so much Perseus vlcas Jackson! Come back to me!

Forever and Always Annabeth Chase.

Final Entry,

Percy I miss you and I hope to see you soon. I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you I love you. I wish you could see my grandchildren they are such dears. You'd love them. I can't wait to see you. I bet that you hate me, but I want to be ou friend. Do you think I'll go to the fields of punishment for what I did? I love someone else now. But part of my heart will always belong to the hero who first gave me life.

Forever and Always Annabeth Chase-Stoll.

I looked at the final entry for what seamed like hours. She got married to Connor Stoll. And she loved me, she did believe me it was just Athena who wanted me gone. Why did I have to believe that Annabeth hated me.

I went to bed after a while and had a dream. "Parill my dear I have changed plans once again we will attack in one year." I saw Order pacing around the room, why was he talking to Parill? I turned around expecting her to be in a jail cell but in staid she is dressed in jewels and fine silk.

"But why? My dear husband, why wait? Only just yesterday you said that you would attack in one month." "It seems that my army had a few _malfunctions_ yesterday." He replied. What happened to Pairll why was she with this creep. I was scared for the first time in my life. The dream I had a while ago was starting to come true Parill was under a love something of some sort and she was in love with Order! Suddenly I heard whispers and woke up.

I saw everyone looking at my face. Um Chaos, is that you, are you back?" "What's wrong guys haven't you seen a son of Chaos before?" I said jovially. I looked into my friend faces, hello I didn't look anything like my father. "Hey guys, is this some kind of a joke? I look nothing like my father, and you guys all know that." I said in a sarcastic voice. Perc, you might want to look in a mirror" Luke said, ever since my Big secret got out I figured everyone would start to call me Percy.

I walked over to the mirror and what I saw scared me out of my skin. I was white as a sheet with the blackest colour hair known to man. My eyes were purple. I looked like my dad, but a lot younger. I could be his carbon copy. Then I realized gods could change their age. I thought of myself and a fifty year old man. And when I looked into the mirror I was looking back into my father's face. It must have happened during the night. I tried to change my appearance, and thankfully it worked. I did not want to go walking around looking like my dad, it would hurt me too much.

I went to the training room to wait for Zella, we had a schedule to train with our powers four hours a day, and then I would send Zella off to do an assassin mission. While I sat at a table and did the dreaded paper work. "Ugh" I groaned why did the 'Creator' of everything have to do so much paper work. In my office I hung a picture of my father, some days it was really hard to get used to the fact that he was gone for good, but on a few blessed occasions I forget he was gone. It was all thanks to Zella, She was my life source I would be dead with my father in the void if I weren't for her.


	13. Letters to Olympus

**Here is the next part,**

I sat down in my office writing a letter to the president of Ovia, he was the only ruler younger then me. Over all there are two thousand planets and each have there own system that all obey me. I am the top dog, because my father was the creator, and when he was in power he used to be the king, or as people like to call him Chaos. After me there are the Kings or Presidents. After that there are the House of Commons, and The House of Lords, or in other places a Senate and the House of Representatives. And in others there were a group of people who ruled over the planet who were ruled by a king (A.K.A Olympus).

_Dear Ryler,_

_One of my assassins will come to your planet after one of them is finished with their mission. They are all busy assassinating on other planets right now so I am sorry to inform you but you'll have to wait a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience. Skylex son of Chaos King of the Galaxy's._

Why doesn't any other planet have assassins, it would make my life a whole lot easier, I costs me at least three hours of paper work a _day._ Didn't they have theirown military at least. I looked down in my lap to see the next letter.

_Dear Skylex,_

_I am sorry to hear that your father died, I was wondering if you could send an army down to earth. The Mist has failed, and people now realize that the monsters and we exist, and as useful as Hecate is she couldn't get it to work. They are going to kill us if this mist is not working soon. They are sending everything they have against us. Please help us. Zeus Lord and King of the Sky's._

I had to read the letter two or three times before it actually sunk in. Zeus wants me to help the gods.

I stood up and created a portal. As much as I hated the gods I couldn't let part of my fathers creation be destroyed. Before I left I changed my appearance. I looked about thirty with black hair and purple eyes and a twelve pack that no one would be able to see. To cap it all off I put on a million rubies tux. Lets just say I looked like the ruler of all.

I hopped in the portal and shot to Olympus. When I got there I was surprised by what I saw. There were battle plans everywhere, and it looked like all the demi-gods were living on Olympus too.

I spread open my wings and flew toward the throne room. I blasted open the doors and looked around. I saw all the gods looking over maps and drawing battle plans. I knew that they didn't want to kill the mortals that's why they asked me here. I coughed twice.

Everyone turned around and saw me standing there in all my glory. "lord Skylex thank you for coming." Zeus said as he swept into a low bow. Once everyone else saw him bow they fallowed his example. "Thank you for coming here lord Skylex, it is an honor to have you here on Olympus." Artemis said, I didn't really know if it was an actual honor to her, because I knew of her hatred towards men.

I still remembered her reactions to men, after all she wanted to kill me. "Ill get started on it right away, it will only take me a minute to put the mist back up." I raised my hands and chanted.

Ομίχλη ομίχλη ας υπάρχει ομίχλη μην αφήνετε Παραγγελία αλλάξετε τη σειρά αφήστε τα δημιουργήματα του χάους δεν αποτυγχάνουν ποτέ . Ομίχλη ομίχλη ας υπάρχει ομίχλη (Mist mist let there be mist don't let Order change the order let the creations of chaos never fail. Mist mist let there be mist **[I know its lame but give me a break I couldn't think of anything]**).

Pearly white swirls ejected from my hands and swam out of the room. I set up TV Screens so they could see what was happening. The mist was traveling through the world hitting every country. You could see everyone's eye's glazing over. The demi-gods kept their site though, and a few mortals, but they were all children.

I changed the screen to what was happening right out of this building. The people were walking around confusedly wondering what they were doing there and why the military had rockets with some sort of bronze on them pointing towards the Shard a while ago Olympus transferred its self to England.

"Hermes," I said, "Go out into London and give them a reasonable explanation like you normally do." I said, and with that I opened a portal. I was right about to leave when I heard someone talk I turned around. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. Zeus cleared his throat. "Thank you for helping once more, we are indebted to you.

"A lot of people are Zeus, have a nice day." And with that I walked into the portal.


End file.
